


You Can't Stay In Bed All Day

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, References to Depression, a short lil' fic, not so angsty in this fic for once, snufmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: Moomin is struggling with a bit of depression and wants to stay in bed all day, but that's not healthy for him and Snufkin knows it
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	You Can't Stay In Bed All Day

Sometimes, not all the time, but every now and then, Moomintroll would become very anxious about his existence. It felt so overwhelming to try to figure out what one should do or how one belonged to the world. During these times, it was comforting to be near Snufkin or Too-Ticky. Both of them had such different yet similar thoughts and opinions on the matter of existence, and they helped him to feel as if he weren’t utterly useless. When neither were around, however, the all-consuming would slowly eat at him, threatening to destroy him.

Curled up in his bed, Moomin held on to the tuft of his tale, replaying in the back of his mind the things Mrs. Fillyjonk had said to him. Calling him a disgrace and a bumpkin, that he needed to go out to find a job to secure financial wealth and prosperity otherwise he would be alone and despised as a leech to society. All he had been doing was flying his little red kite when he accidentally stepped on her white tulip and my, how she had turned on him! But what if she was right, after all? Moomtroll did not have a job nor did he feel as if his life had any particular purpose. Was he truly a leech to society? But what sort of society did the Valley even have?

So consumed by the dark thoughts Moomin didn’t hear the gentle rap on his door nor the slight squeak as it opened. He did, however, hear the soft clump of boots on the old worn floor and slowly lifted his snout from the moss-colored covers and blankets to see amber eyes gazing at him from a foot or two of the bed.

“Hello, Snufkin,” Moomin said tiredly

“Hullo there Moomintroll. I suppose it’s time for you to get out of bed now.”

“I can’t, Snufkin. I’m going through a dilemma and I don’t know what to do.” Moomintroll muttered, disappearing back under the warmth of his blankets. He gave a squeak as the blankets were ripped off and away from him, cool air rustling his warm fur.

“You can’t stay in bed all day, Moomintroll,” Snufkin said firmly with a gentle tone.

“I can, and I shall. I’m so tired, Snufkin.” Rolling over, Moomin saw a second fishing pole in Snufkin’s paws.

“I need some help today. Won’t you come along and fish with me?”

“Well,” Moomin said with some hesitance after much pondering, reaching out for the pole. “only if you truly need the help.”

“I truly do,” Snufkin smiled, helping Moomin out of bed. “Trying to catch bass today. We’ll probably have to go all the way up to Lonely Mountain.”

“It is a beautiful day I suppose, and if you really need bass, then I’ll give you paw Snufkin.”

Sharing a smile and fingers brushing against each other’s paws, the two made their way outside, fishing poles slung over their shoulders and conversation slowly flowing.


End file.
